1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a two-piece mounting assembly for an ostomy pouch and, more particularly, to a locating arrangement for an adhesively coupled two-piece mounting assembly. The assembly includes a body flange piece which is adhesively bonded to the peristomal skin surfaces of an osteomate. A pouch is in turn adhesively bonded to the body flange piece. The arrangement allows the osteomate to change bags several times without removing the body flange piece.
2. Brief Description of the Invention
This invention provides a convenient interlock between the body flange piece and the pouch so that these units may be properly aligned prior to bonding. The interlock includes diametrically arranged loops on the body flange and corresponding diametrically aligned loops on the pouch. One set of diametrically aligned loops is provided with pockets on one face and another set of diametrically aligned loops is dimentioned to fit within the pockets to provide the interlock. When the loops are snapped together, pressure may be applied to the adhesive interface between the body flange and the pouch to secure these members.
An ostomy belt may be employed as added security to hold the mounting assembly in place. Clips on the belt pass through the aligned loops to retain the assembly as a unit.